Las horas pasan fuera
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock tiene un accidente y acaba en quirófano. John está fuera desesperado. Johnlock establecido. Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.


LAS HORAS PASAN FUERA

 **Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Advertencias: accidente.

Resumen: Sherlock tiene un accidente y acaba en quirófano. John está fuera desesperado. Johnlock establecido.

o.o.o

Eran las 4am de un invierno demasiado frío, incluso para Londres. John ya no sabía cómo ponerse en la sala de espera: llevaba dos horas e iba para largo.

Un experimento de Sherlock había salido mal pero, esta vez, la suerte le había dejado a un lado. Había salido demasiado mal.

Seguían pasando las horas y John cada vez era menos imparcial. Donde hacía un rato veía personas trabajando más allá de sus fuerzas, ahora sólo veía lentitud y desconsideración con los familiares. Y es que, por mucho que John quisiera ver la situación en perspectiva, no podía. Sherlock era su marido y lo amaba.

Cuando el sueño lo venció, todo fue oscuro y falto de imagen. John estaba tan preocupado que su mente sólo veía negro. Y cayó en una fase que al despertar no recordaría.

Poco duraron los fantasmas y monstruos nocturnos. John fue despertado entre zarandeos y llamadas por su nombre de pila.

—¿John Hamish Watson? ¿Es usted John Hamish Watson? —el aturdimiento de John era demasiado pesado—. Señor...

—Sí, yo... soy —acertó a decir al fin—. Yo soy Watson.

Cernió los ojos entorno a la persona que lo miraba desde hacía ya varios minutos, en espera de una respuesta que no llegaba.

—Señor Watson...

—¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde? Quiero verle.

—Señor Watson, cálmese. Todo ha salido bien —el hombro dolorido de John se cubrió con el apoyo del doctor y una leve, muy leve sonrisa de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

Pero fue demasiado breve para poder siquiera degustarla. Sherlock apareció en una camilla desde las puertas de quirófano. Con los ojos y gran parte de la cara vendada, John lo distinguió por sus rizos inconfundibles. Y rompió a llorar desconsolado, intentando acercarse a su marido, aunque no fuera el protocolo y él lo supiese.

El celador hizo ademán de frenar su ímpetu, pero un gesto del médico de guardia le permitió dejarlo, aunque fuese por humanidad.

John tomó la mano de su compañero, cubierta por otra venda horrible a sus ojos. Sherlock estaba aún anestesiado y no respondió. No había elocuencia o ingenuidad. Él estaba dormido y John demasiado cansado para seguir sosteniéndola. La dejó sobre su pecho bajo la sábana, le besó suave en los labios y lo vio marchar a la sala de despertar. En ese momento no podía hacer nada por él.

Despertó sobresaltado y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. El teléfono llevaba apagado desde que Sherlock había entrado al quirófano, y de eso hacía ya muchas horas.

El buzón de voz estaría lleno y las llamadas perdidas serían interminables, pero no iba a encenderlo. No en ese instante.

Con la cara aún en el teléfono, sintió unos ojos observándole, severos. Observó sus pies y ya notó el desdén en su mirada.

—Tenías que cuidarle.

—No tiene cinco años, Mycroft. Y dudo que te duela más que a mí.

Fue entonces cuando éste le agarró de la camisa y, con ferocidad, lo estampó con los huesos en la pared, haciendo que el teléfono cayera de sus manos y tocara el suelo en mil pedazos. John se zafó con un movimiento de hombro, de ése que tanto le dolía con el estrés y el cambio de tiempo. Le miró desafiante y sorteó el teléfono, pensando que así dejarían de molestarle. Pasó por delante de la cara de Mycroft, a milímetros, y le dio la espalda retador, caminando hacia la sala de despertar, al final del pasillo.

—No le quieres más que yo, John.

—Esto no es una competición, Mycroft.

Un enfermero salió a su encuentro.

—¿John Watson? —John asintió—. Ha despertado.

John corrió hasta llegar a la puerta y, entonces, tomó aire para entrar calmado. Mycroft se quedó hablando con el enfermero.

—¿Le quedarán secuelas?

—Aún es pronto para saberlo.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Me temo que sólo quiere ver al doctor Watson. Lo siento.

John ya no podía escucharlos. Tampoco quería. Lo que tuviesen que decirle no tenía por qué ser por medio de terceros. Sherlock estaba delante de él, aún vendado tal y como había salido de quirófano. Se veía tan vulnerable. John deslizó su mano hasta la mano sana, rozándola con delicadeza.

—Sherlock, estoy aquí —el doctor no podía ver sus ojos abiertos bajo la venda.

—John, no te vayas —musitó el detective con suma claridad.

—Nunca.

...

Pasaron dos meses desde el accidente. John se encargó de las curas de Sherlock desde el primer momento. Fueron días duros, de aceptación y progreso, pero se pasaron. En la primera consulta rutinaria explicaron todo lo acontecido en la operación al doctor y a Sherlock. Había necesitado injertos de piel de los antebrazos, la zona más similar a su cara, y del pie, para su mano. Esperaban que todo fuera bien o eran ánimos infundados, según John. Sin embargo, todo era bienvenido para la mejora de Sherlock.

Éste le observaba de reojo, deslizando la mano hasta su rodilla en busca de afecto. John la entrelazó entre sus dedos como siempre hacía debajo de la mesa. Pensaba que, si acariciaba su mano buena, eso haría que la dañada mejorara. No era tan descabellada la idea.

Las curas fueron dolorosas, sobre todo porque Sherlock tenía tolerancia cruzada a los analgésicos debido a las drogas. Aun no tomando nada con John, ni siquiera tabaco o parches, la morfina era lo único que lo calmaba. Y John no podía dejarlo a merced de ella. Por ello pensó en la acupuntura. Hasta que Sherlock se sacó las agujas y echó al profesional de la casa.

Por suerte, John tenía un secreto íntimo. El éxtasis era para Sherlock su paz mental. Ser tocado por el doctor por las zonas que no estaban vendadas le hacía perder la cabeza. No hacía falta más. Tampoco podía hacerse mucho más. Fue suficiente hasta que se pudo quitar el vendaje, dentro de "la calma" general.

—Es una alegría poder verte de nuevo, John —musitó complacido.

—No intentes arreglar el mes infernal que me has dado, Sherlock —enarcó una ceja el doctor.

—John —ronroneó el detective, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole deleitarse en un suspiro.

—Sherlock, estás convaleciente, compórtate.

—Pero me aburro... Y... —John le besó los labios humedecidos de deseo.

—Estás hermoso —le dijo, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Y volvió a besarle.

Poco les duró el encuentro amoroso. En esa casa la calma era un bien que no repartieron cuando la hicieron. La señora Hudson se escuchaba en la planta de abajo protestándole a alguien. John se tensó y fue a por su arma en un _déjà vu_. No le dio tiempo a llegar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiéndolo, haciendo bufar a Sherlock.

—Se toca a la puerta, hermano.

—Habré aprendido de ti, hermanito.

Viendo la escena familiar, John volvió junto a Sherlock, incorporado en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la mano para evitar que se alterase. No sirvió de mucho, pues podía sentir cómo cada músculo se tensaba en el detective, algo que no ayudaba a su curación. Ahí estaban los tres, mirándose a los ojos, sabiendo que aquella reunión no acabaría bien. Fue John quien dio el primer paso.

—Deja a tu hermano descansar, Mycroft.

—No te entrometas, John, es un asunto familiar.

—Por eso mismo se entromete —intervino Sherlock.

La tensión se incrementó y John chasqueó la lengua. Siempre que Sherlock enfermaba pasaba lo mismo. Era como vivir el mismo día. Estaba cansado de toda esa retahíla de excusas y pretextos que acababan en un caso que Sherlock no se negaría a investigar. Porque era Sherlock y cualquier asunto fuera de lo común llamaba su atención. Él, en cambio, como su conductor de luz, debía cuidar su salud y bienestar como el mejor guardián de la reina. Y estaba harto.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! —gritó John, ante la sorpresa de Sherlock. Mycroft no se achantó.

—Puedo echarte de ella con una llamada de teléfono —le dijo, sacándolo del bolsillo. John hizo lo mismo.

—Yo puedo llamar a tus padres en un segundo. Y adivina quién es su yerno favorito —su gesto era prepotente, valiente y certero. Tenía la bendición de los padres de Sherlock y, por ende, la envidia de su hermano que quería a éste sólo para él.

Mycroft se quedó pensativo y guardó el teléfono. Creía muy capaz a John Watson de cumplir su promesa. No por nada estaba casado con su hermano. Decidió ver cómo salir de la situación lo menos perjudicado posible, como en los negocios, sin sentimentalismos. No lo había hecho antes, no lo iba a hacer ahora.

—Qué quiere, doctor, ¿dinero?

—No quiero tu dinero, Mycroft —sentenció con orgullo—. De hecho puedes dejar de mantenernos. Prefiero matarme a trabajar antes de depender más de ti —Sherlock permanecía callado, atento a los acontecimientos.

—Como queráis. No tengo problema con ello. ¿Algo más? —preguntó con hastío. Sherlock intervino entonces en la conversación.

—Un viaje de dos semanas a Bath —Mycroft gruñó de la impotencia.

—Os mandaré los billetes —y salió de la habitación, rabioso, todo lo que Mycroft Holmes podía transmitir.

Sherlock se echó hacia atrás, complacido de haberle hecho cara a su hermano y haber ganado. John se acurrucó a su lado, pensando en las vacaciones que pronto llegarían. Fuera, en la calle, un Mycroft exasperado cruzaba la calle sin mirar. Un frenazo se escuchó en el 221B y ambos ocupantes, sobresaltados, cambiaron sus caras y gritaron al unísono:

—¡Mycroft!


End file.
